Who Decides our Future?
by AbnormalChipmunk
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy were together, they are no longer. What happens next? What choices will they make? What lessons will they learn?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the dreams you have reserved forever come to a shattering halt. A lover can bring you to the brink of self destruction when their constant presence suddenly becomes a void.

How long have I been living like this?

Days? Month?

How could I have been so foolish to think that I could Love. How could I have been so foolish as to think that _he_ of all people could love me in return?

Yet, still… I loved.

Not the type of adolescent love that comes and goes like the youth that expresses it. No, it's a love that brings ache to my heart. I've become sloppy, unable to perform through my unyielding thoughts. I can't function as a whole. I scattered and filled with holes.

All because of one man. Can it be true? I'm sure you as the observer are questioning my sanity at this point.

Unless, of course this love I feel deep down in the essence of my soul, you too have felt.

Ten months of bliss I was allowed. Ten Months of a relationship. A lifestyle. In this measly Ten months of time I grew to love a man with the whole of my heart.

Then, I was a broken woman.

For Eight Months I powered on, I cried, I shook, I struggled. I felt everything in it's intensity. In it's full. Yet, I managed.

And now? AGONY

Hurtful regrets. Dreadful thoughts. Terrible desires.

He burns in my soul… tears me apart as flames would.

Beat Boy, why have you done this?


	2. Chapter 2

Robin felt his muscles twitch down his legs as he crouched in the shadows.

He allowed his fingers to glide down his utility belt; the weight of it was something he had grown accustomed too. The few times he had sacrificed it in battle he had to adjust his combat, always aware of its weighted absence. Robin moved his fingers down again.

His target came, whistling as always, enjoying his day.

A smile flickered on Robin's face.

Quick and with skill he sprung attacking his prey will uncanny agility.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Beast Boy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Robin dropped to the ground laughing, "Dude, hahaha, you should have SEEN your face, it's was too goo— Dude? You OK?"

Beast Boys ears dropped.

"Uh, yeah, just kinda lost in thought"

"Rae again?"

"No. Dude, I told you, we're over. No more"

"Yeah, I know. _You've_ told me, _she's_ told me… but no one has told me _why_."

"Ugh, just drop it ok?"

Robin stood watching his friend go. If there was one thing he had learned from Bruce it was how not to push for more information. It would soon make its way to the surface soon enough, information always does. Nothing ever stays secret… especially when it involves five teenagers living together under _one_ roof.

Beast Boy had stomped off feeling Robin's eyes upon him as he continued on his path. His mood ruined. Funny how thoughts of her could do that to him, upset his balance, his way of being. Why? I mean, it wasn't like they were still together, he had seen the end of that. So why did she always creep back into his head? Why were thoughts of her still there? Hadn't he done what was best for her, for everyone?

So why did he feel so empty?

Walking again had left him lost in his thought, so much so he failed to notice the dark-eyed beauty staring at him from the darkness, her eyes red from the salty tears running down them.

She had laid wreckage to her room. Ironically, it was because of him that her room was even still standing; lovingly he had helped her tie and bolt all things of worth down. Even with her powers at their wildest only slight structural damage could be done.

If their efforts had ever needed a test-run she had done it fully as of late.

Raven blinked and he was gone. She sank down towards the ground pulling her cowl further over her head. It was handy to be able to hide from the rest of the Titans underneath it, pretending she wasn't hurting, pretending she wasn't a broken soul.

As her knees glided closer to her chest she felt the emotions creeping back up through her bosom threatening to come out and destroy.

"No." she whispered…

It was too late, a shock wave burst forth - black and crackling.


End file.
